


Nerves

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Day of Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day nerves at the World Peace Conference. A group hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It’s not my toy box, I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Orginally written for the International Day of Peace.

“I’m nervous,” Zack declared with mock horror, “Hold me!”

Jason, used to Zack’s occasional overreactions, wasn’t surprised when Zack was suddenly full body pressed to his side. He rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh as he wrapped an arm around his friend. He took in the merriment in Trini’s eyes and reached a hand out towards her in invitation. She smiled softly and joined them in a group hug.

A wide range of reactions followed and for a moment Jason almost pulled away, instead he closed his eyes, took comfort from his friends and admitted, “I’m nervous too.”


End file.
